The Forgotten Soldier
by Kazisaki
Summary: This is the story of Clan Shou, a humble family of fishermen from ye province originally in Yuan Shao's territory. Clan Shou has loyally served the Yuans for many generations as soldiers, guards, assassins, and more this is the story of how Clan Shou loyally served them. to the end
1. intro

This is a story featuring a few OC's of mine (and a friends) set in the Dynasty Warriors series, i aim to be as accurate to the source material as possible but that doesn't mean i wont take a liberty here or there. This is also based on an ongoing RP a friend and i are having, as such the content may vary but i will try to be consistent. Another thing worth note i don't aspire to be a writer i just want to share an interesting story that i hope everyone can enjoy


	2. Chapter 1

A few years after the fall of Dong Zhuo, the hero of chaos had decided to leave his mark on the land. Cao Cao set his

sights north, towards his long time friend, Yuan Shao. Wanting to test the strength of Yuan Shao's army, Cao Cao's forces

marched on to Beihai. Leading the defense was Guo Tu, accompanied by Zhang He, Zhen Ji, and Yuan Shao's youngest son, Yuan

Shang. This was the prelude to the fall of Yuan Shao.  
>"Ugh, why does Cao Cao have to attack now?" groaned Yuan Shang. He was resting comfortably in his tent."Lord Yuan Shang,"<p>

a grunt began, but was cut off by Shang."Yeah yeah, I know." Yuan Shang rose from his seat, letting out a yawn. He

extended his arm and grabbed his spear, letting it rest on his shoulder as he walked outside to observe the preperations

for the oncoming battle. Yuan Shang looked around at the soliders all scurrying about. "My lord" the grunt insisted.  
>"i have the squad deployments from masters Guo tu and Zhang He"<br>"Why are you telling me? He's in charge, not me." Shang complained. "Anyway, is everyone in position then?"  
>"yes sir, just yourself. the men are awaiting their orders" this grunt turned messenger stood silent as he contemplated his<p>

next move  
>"sir may i speak freely" he asked<br>"Go ahead." sighed Yuan shang

" i fought under your fathers banner in the final battle against Dong Zhuo, i just wanted to say how much an honour it is

to be able to serve your noble house again" Yuan Shang lifted his hand dismissively. "Please, we Yuans are no different

than you, merely servants of the Han who wish to end this turmoil, despite what my father may boast about." he chuckled.  
>now ready for the battle ahead, gripped his spear. "Soldier what is your name" he quickly asked as the soldier stood at attention<p>

"Pao Shou, my lord"  
>"I like you, don't go dying or something boring like that."<br>he nodded at Yuan Shang "thank you sir, i'l rejoin my unit"  
>Yuan Shang let out one last sigh. "Alright, let's get this over with!"<p>

another soldier came up to Shang as he left the main camp "sir i have word from the front. Cao Cao's forces" he spat breathlessly. "its alright deep breaths soldier" said shang being surprised by the soldiers sudden appearance.  
>"sir, its Guan Yu. he is among their numbers"<p>

"What?! What is Guan Yu doing here?!" Shang was shocked by this revelation. it meant at least his forces would not survive a head on assault. he would need to make an adjustment. in his place he would send for the more expirienced Zhang He to take his place in the West in exchange for his place in the east

"if Cao Cao has managed to bewitch the god of war, we will indeed be in for a long fight..." Shang thought to himself

"we're no match for him, send word to zhang he I'm falling back!" And with that, Yuan Shang effectively withdrew from the western outpost. "Zhang He, go take care of Guan Yu! perhaps I can swing around from the east..."

the private who had spoken to Yuan shang, Pao Shou went along with his unit to one of the

eastern bases, their commander was young and inexperienced, when they met zhang liao's defenses they began to scatter,

leaving the private and a few other soldiers to take the base  
>later he would find himself make a rendezvous with Yuan Shang<br>"my lord" he shouted as the locked blades with an infantryman

Yuan Shang looked surprised. "You again? I see you did just as I asked."  
>"i did my best, our unit commander was killed along with over half our forces so i led the men here" he said<p>

"Alright, while Guan Yu is distracted by Zhang He, we shall head north and put an end to this

confrontation. No more lives will be lost today."

"yes sir" he paused a moment "you heard our lord, come i am in command now. lets go"

later As Cao Cao's forces fled, the med cried out in victory.

"Lord Yuan, it looks like we get to live a little longer after all" came the triumphant voice of Pao Shou as he searched for their leader, however Yuan Shang was no where to be found.

Unbeknownst to everyone had. Shang sneaked into a near by storage tent to catch his breath and to relax. The private began to look around for Yuan Shang while others stripped the fallen soldiers of their weapons and anything of use, the tired young noble passed out against a suply crate.


End file.
